Rude Encounter
In Mystic Grill vampire Damon Salvatore was sipping on Bourbon in his usual seat with one glass their for his friend Alaric. A young man walks in, quite young and handsome. He had midnight colored hair and dark olive colored skin. He sits by Damon and drinks the extra cup of Bourbon. "My name is Mal Ellister and I need your help in finding someone", the young man asked. "I'm just going to save you the trouble, I don't care who it is you are trying to find. I can smell that your a wolf and if I know that then you must know that I'm a vampire. From experience if a supernatural comes to this town it isn't good", Damon said. "Your quite observant, but I could careless about the fact you know I'm a werewolf", Mal said. They both got up and walked outside where Damon attacked him. Damon had him in a headlock ready to kill him. "You should know a wolf stands no chance against a vampire without the full moon". "Your making a mistake, if you kill me you will regret it" "I'm willing to take that chance", and Damon broke his neck. Damon returned home seeing his girlfriend and brother drinking his alcohol. "Where you been?", Stefan asked. "Nowhere important". They heard a sound on the roof of the house and went to go check on it. Nobody was their so they went back inside. "That was weird, I wonder what could have made that sound Elena", said. Then a figure appeared from the shadows, grabbed Elena and threw her against the wall, ran at amazingly fast speed and broke her neck. The figure showed its face and had crimson red eyes, sharp teeth, and razor sharp claws. It looked a cross between man and wolf. Stefan ran towards the creature but was caught with ease. He was choked and the creature broke his neck. Damon stabbed him in the back with a knife and attempted to brake its neck but was overpowered. The creature threw him to the ground, picked him up and slammed him into the ground cracking the floor. Before Damon could get up, the creature broke a piece of a counter off and threw it into his chest, but not his heart. He walked towards him and its face began to change. It was the young man from the bar earlier before. "You?, I thought I killed you?", Damon said. "There is a lot you don't know about me. You see I told you that you would regret breaking my neck, but you didn't listen. I know where you live and I know who you care about. I'm usually quite generous to the people around me but pull a stunt like that again and I will kill you, bring you back and kill you again over a thousand times. Damon when I comeback you will help me, do you under stand?", Mal said. He walked towards the door about to leave but turned around. "Before I go, I advise that you don't leave your house tomorrow, its a full moon", he smiled and left the Salvatore house. The Huntress Category:Fanfiction Category:Anamantiumninja